Powerpuff Girls: Young love, and the Little Imp
by TatsuiTev4
Summary: Him's new weapon of destruction is complete, and is now sent off to destroy the girls. Will this be the end of the Powerpuff girls? Will the Rowdyruff boys finally have a change of heart, and help the girls?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Powerpuff Girls: Young Love and the Little Imp**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Before reading, I would like to say hello, and I am happy to be making a fanfictional story featuring the Powerpuff girls. This is my first story by the way, so please be nice. Do not be surprised if I am taking so long at making the chapters, because I have school and colllege applications, so I am going to be busy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my story, and my original character all the way.**

 **Desclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, the OC is the only one that I own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

After many and many defeats because of the Powerpuff girls, Him (the crossdresser) started to go on a breakdown. Every villian in the world were defeated by the girls, including their counterparts, the Rowdyruff boys.

Him has taken his anger on the boys after their failures, and punishes them with brutality. Nobody wants to be around Him when he gets really pissed off. Luckily the boys don't hang in his place, because they keep on busting into Fuzzy Lumpkin's shack, more often than at Mojo's place. The ruffs would constantly fight the puffs, but kept on being overpowered by the girls, and that doesn't stop them.

Even if the boys' confidence is impressive, Him does not care, and is losing interest in them. "This is getting irritating, what can beat those darn girls?! The boys have disappointed me long enough." Him exclaimed at no one but himself.

After a few minutes of thinking (which felt like hours for Him), it would seem that all hope is lost, until he finally found a solution. "Wait, instead of relying on the boys, why don't I just create _my_ own versions of the girls? Yesss, it's perfect." He said with a manly voice at the end of his sentence.

Him went out to find his ingredients for the creations of his new "children". He went and found a Venus flytrap, a carnivorous plant that eats bugs, then he discovered a black cat, and just ripped its fur off of its back. While the boys were sleeping in Lumpkin's shack, with Lumpkins sleeping as well (while tied up in ropes and gagged), Him sneaked in, and cut off some of Boomer's hair.

(Don't ask why him and not the others.)

Now the last ingredient Him needed was the chemical X, but in order to do that, he has to steal it from the girls house in the professor's lab. Luck was on his side when the girls got a call from the mayor saying that the Gangreen Gang are up to their old tricks again.

This gave Him a chance to sneak in, with extreme ease because the professor went out shopping. It took a while, but him managed to find the chemical X in the lab, and disappeared from view.

After returning to his place, he began placing the ingredients into a big pot (same pot used for the magic potion in Asterix). All the ingredients are in, and with a slight pause, the pot started shaking and black smoke started coming out.

Pleased with himself, Him started to get excited and impatient on what is about to come out of the smoke "Yes, yes, come forth, and together, let us show the world what power you possess. Let them fear you. Show the Powerpuff girls what a true demon can do!", All that we could see out of the smoke was one eye glowing red.

* * *

What kind of new awakened evil awaits our heros? Join us for chapter 2 of **Young Love and the Little Imp**.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Threat

**Powerpuff Girls: Young Love and the Little Imp**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This is my second chapter of today, I'll try to make it longer than the previous chapter this time. The character in question will be introduced very soon in the story, enjoy.**

 **Desclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, the OC is the only one that I own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Threat**

It has been 2 days since the events with Him, and nothing has happened for now.

Anyways, enough about Him. We are now joining up with the Powerpuff girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Blossom is a young girl with pink coloured eyes and long orange-red hair with a red ribben attached. She also wears a pink dress with black strips circling around her. Blossom happens to be the leader of the Powerpuff girls, the smartest, and the most mature one of the bunch.

Bubbles has sky-blue coloured eyes, and blonde hair tied with two pigtails. Her clothing is similar to Blossom's, except that it is sky-blue instead of pink. She is said to be the youngest one of her sisters because of her cute appearance and personality. Bubbles can be naive and overemotional at just about anything really.

Buttercup has lime green eyes, and short black hair. Like Bubbles and Blossom, she wears the clothing as them, but coloured with lime green like her eyes. Unlike her sisters, buttercup is more into sports and beating up others. She is the bravest and the toughest of them, but she can easily lose her temper, even with the smallest words spoken.

Those girls are basically the heros of Townsville, and everyone's favourite, except for the villains of course. Right now they are at the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, with their friend, Robin Snyder.

The girls were inside their class with their teacher miss Keane, and other students, talking to each other. Snyder asked "What have you guys been doing over the weekend?".

Buttercup was the first to respond saying "It was hell.", unsurprisingly because of many crimes committed over the weekend. "The monsters and villains would not stop causing mayhem in our town." She went on.

"Yeah, true, but what was surprising was that during last week, we hardly heard anything from Him, usually he attacks more often. He's probably up to something I know it." This time it was Blossom who started to talk.

Then Bubbles had the idea that "Maybe that Him started going on a vacation.", good thinking, but not good enough I'm afraid.

The girls were looking at Bubbles as if saying "seriously" telepathically. "Why would Him take a vacation when all he thinks about is how to destroy us Bubbles, sometimes I keep wondering what goes on inside that head of yours." Buttercup spoke the last part quietly, but thanks to Bubbles' hearing, she heard Buttercup, and became offended.

Buttercup, be nice, plus you're right, Him never takes a break before destroying us, he could be anywhere at anytime." Blossom spoke out before things get messy.

"Well it's not like something was going to appear here during class right now." Exclaimed Buttercup, and as if on cue, something did come crashing in front of their school. Everyone was very keen to see what happened outside, including miss Keane, but she made sure that all her students were behind her, except for the Powerpuff girls who emerged out of the crowd, and went in front.

"What was that?" Bubbles asked, the dirt was still spreading from the crash, and slowly dissipated to reveal a figure standing at the same height as the girls.

As the dirt disappears, everyone can now have a better look at strange being standing in the middle. With the smoke gone, now in front of them stood a young boy with a more yellowish tan, long wavy blue hair covering his right eye, his left eye is purple in colour, his clothing included a red shirt with only one sleeve covering his left arm slightly shreded, a black cape, a purple belt around his waist, flax coloured pants with the bottom trouser legs shredded off, making them look more like shorts, but the most disturbing thing about his appearance is that he has some cat features like cat ears and a tail, plus with sharp teeth.

The Being stood there looking completely emotionless, with his head tilted to the left, scaring most of the kids. The puffs refused to be intimidated by the newcomer, even if his eye expresses absolutely nothing.

"You've got the nerves to show up in front of our school, so explain yourself before we kick your butt." An angry Buttercup spat out at the boy, ready to beat him up if he makes a wrong move.

The boy, not feeling threatened by any of them, stood still while responding to Buttercup "I'm here for the Powerpuffs." plain and simple really.

The girls got on their fighting stances, getting ready to take him down. "Do you really think you can us on alone, do not underestimate us." Exclaimed Blossom, the boy still standing in the same position, did not respond, but they that he's prepared for whatever is coming to him.

"Miss Keane, get the others to safety, we'll handle it." Blossom adviced to miss Keane, she did so by taking the kids back inside the kindergarten.

After all the kids left the scene, while looking out the windows, the girls are now set for the upcoming battle. A battle where only one team can stand (not in the boy's case because he is only one).

* * *

 **The battle between the Powerpuff girls and the child is about to begin... in the next chapter, see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Puffs vs the Demon

**Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry for the lateness of my story writing. I had a few problems with the applications for university, but I managed to apply. Now I can finally continue on the story. As you know, Him created a new living being, the girls were at school, and a boy appears and challenges the girls in a fight. The question is; how much power does the boy holds within him? We will also have a special guest who will appear at the end of this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff girls, only the new character belongs to me.**

 **Enjoy, and sorry for the wait.**

 **Chapter 3: The Puffs vs. the Demon**

* * *

This was the quietest staring contest, of all fights in the world… until Buttercup dashes for the first attack. She was coming at lightning speed, but instead of making contact with the boy, she made contact with thin air.

"Hey, where did he go?" Buttercup was surprised and confused. The Puffs looked at their surroundings and found nothing, when Bubbles lifted her head up, she found the boy up in the sky. "Up there!" Bubbles exclaimed, and with that, they all flew straight for him, this time making sure he will not escape (even though he was not trying to).

First came Bubbles who attempted to punch boy in the chin, but failed as dodged another hit. Blossom tried to give the boy a kick in the stomach, and he dodged another hit that was going to be brutal. Buttercup threw a series of punches, but with skills, the boy deflected all of her attacks before dashing off with the girls following behind.

The fight went on for ten minutes with the girls unleashing normal attacks, and the boy dodging and/or blocking the attackings. Attacking seemed to be futile, until Buttercup finally punched him in the stomach really hard, and with Bubbles and Blossom finish it off with back kickovers.

The boy was launched to the streets of townsville, leaving a giant crater in the middle. Rather stupidly, the folks of townsville all surrounded the crater to take a peek at the enemy. They started cheering for the Powerpuffs for an awesome job well done. The girls did not pay much attention to the cheers, because of how tired they were, and worried about whether or not the is capable of withstanding those hits.

The people moved out of the way when the girls were landing in front of the large crater. As they are observing the pile of rocks in the crater, the rocks started to rumble, and soon the boy jumped out of the mess looking completely unfazed.

"The kid is tough, I'll give him that, but it will take more than this to catch us off guard!" Buttercup shouted the last part, feeling a little surprised at his endurance, the same can be said for her sisters.

Blossom turned her attention to the people yelling out to them "Everyone, evacuate to safety now! This will turn out to be a real mess!", after the warning, they all ran to take refuge. "Come on girls, it is time to get serious. I don't know why, but this kid has more power than we can ever believe, so stay on guard." Bubbles and Buttercup simply nodded their heads in response to Blossom's words, and got into their battle positions.

"You girls had your fun, but now it's my turn." All of a sudden, the boy flew straight at Blossom and punched her right-

" _In the FACE!"_

… _Yeah_ in the face, launching her into a building. This left both Bubbles and Buttercup speechless. While they were distracted, the boy grabbed their hair, hitting them both against each other, and threw the two girls to the same building Blossom is in.

After recovering quickly, the puffs launched at the imp once again. Blossom shot laser beams from her eyes at him. The boy dodged it with ease, and formed a purple energy beam from his mouth, unleashing a breath attack. Blossom also avoided it, just barely. Bubbles formed a serie of blue bubbles, where as the boy transformed the purple energy from his hands into a glowing scythe. With it, he cut through Bubbles' attacks in a single strike, almost effortlessly.

Buttercup gathered her arms together, and fired a green lightning bolt at the enemy. The boy spun his scythe, which deflected her attack, destroying an oil tanker.

The girls re-joined on the ground while the boy is in the air. "I don't understand. We used a number of our attacks and he's taking them like a pro." Bubbles called out. Buttercup was the first to respond saying "I never thought we would have such a hard time to take a kid down."

"He's not just any kid Buttercup, he is exactly like us and the Rowdyruff boys, but with greater power." Blossom stated out the obvious ("for once"). Their performance before was getting them nowhere with the imp dodging and deflecting everything.

"You girls have demonstrated a good show, but now I am going to show you power from which you will not be familiar with." The boy put his energy into his hands (" _Do they even have hands, and what the heck is his name?!_ " Shut up.), put them together to perform his next move. He put of it into his energy scythe, turning it into a bigger scythe.

With it, he hit the ground to unleash gigantic blast, which surrounded the girls. It blew them away, crashing into a skyscraper. After the smoke cleared, the girls were found under a pile of rumble.

The boy did not leave, because he can still smell their scents and their heart beats (That's right, he has superior sense of smell, and hearing, but he has more potential than this). A few seconds later, the girls popped out of the broken building, ready to fight again, but with a few minor injuries. The girls dashed after the boy, but before they could reach him, the sky have blood-red for some reason. Red clouds appeared in front of the boy and the Powerpuffs, they twirled around to form a humanoid figure.

Take a guess who it is… give up?

It's Him.

"Hello girls, what a beautiful day it is, or should I say, _a horrible day._ " Him greeted the girls with his half female and male voice. The girls were shocked to find Him, after a few days of no crime. Blossom was the first to respond saying "Him, I should've known you were behind all of this! What have you done?!"

"Aww, but girls, I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was sit on my sofa, watching you girls, _and creating something much more powerful than you girls combined!"_

"Yeah, but you and Mojo already have the Rowdyruff boys. Why did you have to make another?" Thank you Bubbles for pointing that out.

Him flashed out in rage after Bubbles mentioned the Rowdyruff boys at first. " _Those boys were nothing but a great disappointment! You girls always manage to defeat them, even with their cootie shots!_ That is why I decided to follow Mojo's example by making my own sons, but instead ended with this young one for some reason." While he/she was pointing at the boy, who carries the same emotionless face.

This left the girls slightly confused.

"Allow me to explain, then everything will make sense."

* * *

 **FINALLY!**

 **That took forever, but I am finished with the third chapter. Stay tuned for more Powerpuff girls people, because will be a flashback, and the fait of the Powerpuff girls. Now what did I forge-**

 **?: You forgot about me!**

 **Of course, this is another of my original characters (not for the Powerpuff girls), you can just call him Red.**

 **Red: Aww come on, you can't end this chapter now.**

 **I can, and will.**

 **Red: What are you going to do, cut us of-**

 **Offline**


End file.
